


About Time

by YuliyaFox



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, probably OOC im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4810361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliyaFox/pseuds/YuliyaFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryan has had ~Feelings~ towards his captain and best friend Tala for a long, long time. Ian decides that he's kept quiet for too long, and pushes Bryan to confess. Besides, it's Valentine's season! Get a stupid card, something sweet, and spit it out. Sounds easy enough...right? ((cross-posted from FF.net, so it's...very much out of season now ahaha...))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dude. You two are practically married - just go and get him a stupid card or something!" Ian frowned at his team mate, who currently sat at the kitchen table, griping and grumbling. "I don't understand why it's such a big deal, Bryan. It'll make him happy. Well, less bitchy. Probably. At least for a day or two!" He snorted, giving his friend a nudge as he walked past.  
  
"It's a big deal because it's _Tala_." Bryan hissed, the chair clattering as it was shoved back under the small wooden table. " _You_ aren't about to confess to your best friend of 15 years, and hoping it will work out! Hell knows what he'll do!! He could completely cut me off or kick me out...the list is endless!" Ian laughed and shrugged in sympathy, waving as Bryan stomped out the door. "Goddamn prick. He's the one pushing me to say something."  
  
He shoved his hands in his pockets a he trudged through the dense snow that had amassed overnight. It was a good thing it snowed, because it snow had an almost hypnotizing effect on the Russian captain. This allowed Bryan some peace and quiet to dwell on his predicament. To be honest, Bryan had an overwhelming amount of ideas swimming in his head, but he was certain that they were all too...stupid. Cheesy. Over the top. Tala would throw a fit if he wasted too much time or money on anything. Tala deserved at least something nice every once and a while considering all he did for Bryan and the others day to day. Bryan would give him the world if he could, and if Tala would have it.  
  
"Maybe I'll just get him a card and something stupid, just so he doesn't blow up at me." Bryan reached the small downtown area they lived by, and went into the first store he saw with Valentine's ads. The store was filled with people of all ages, it being the day before the holiday. "At least I'm not the only last-minute person..." He mumbled, weaving through other customers to reach the card section. There wasn't much left, and he cursed under his breath. "Of course. And all that's left are sappy gross ones too, I'll bet." A particularly sparkly one caught his eye. Out of sheer sadistic amusement, he picked it up and read it, hoping the contents were as awful as the exterior. "To my one and only." He rolled his eyes, a short laugh escaping him as he opened the card.  
  
_'You've given me a reason_  
_For smiling once again,_  
_You've filled my life with peaceful dreams_  
_and you've become my closest friend._  
  
_You've shared your heartfelt secrets_  
_And your trust you've given me,_  
_You showed me how to feel again_  
_To laugh, and love, and see._  
  
_If life should end tomorrow_  
_And from this world I should part,_  
_I shall be forever young_  
_For you have touched my heart._  
  
_My debt to you, Beloved,_  
_Is one I cannot pay_  
_In any coin of any realm_  
_On any reckoning day.'_  
  
Bryan paused, a frown crossing his face as he let the words sink in a little. "...shit." The card in his hand leered at him, it's glittery surface and delicate script gleaming as if it knew just what Bryan was thinking. It was sappy. Disgustingly so. But it was true. He'd never let the words pass his own lips, it'd be far too embarrassing. But it was stating pretty much everything he'd felt for Tala since they'd suffered hand in hand as children on the streets, the Abbey, and now as grown adults. He knew Tala was his best friend, but the two of them had never really mentioned being in a relationship before. With anyone. To Bryan, it seemed as though Tala didn't even want to be involved in anything deeper than friendship. Bryan had had more than 'friendly feelings' towards Tala for years. Yet he hadn't come to accept them until they had been freed from Biovolt's control, and were able to live on their own terms. They'd been to hell and back together, and Bryan felt he owed much of his success to his friend, if not his life. ---  
  
"Ian! Are you still here?" Bryan shouted from the doorway, stomping the excess snow from his boots before removing them. The youngest team member's boots were still in their place on the mat, so he assumed Ian was somewhere in the house. "Good. Look's like Tala and Spence aren't back yet." The plastic bag in his hands held a variety of goods, including the card that had been all but ridiculing him since he purchased it. The cashier even mentioned she thought it was a very, very sweet card, and whoever the receiver was should absolutely love it. "IAN!" Bryan hollered again, this time receiving a response in the form of a groan, followed by an 'I'm coming I'm coming, Jesus!'  
  
"What the hell Bryan I was in the middle of a game, and I was going to come after I found a place to save, yeesh." Ian hopped up onto a chair, curious about what Bryan had bought. "Oooh I see a lot of 'cutesy commercial shit' in there, Bry. I thought you wanted to make this as simple and not-cheesy as possible?" He pulled a small plush from the bag, inspecting it with an amused grin. "Really."  
  
"Shut up. He likes wolves."  
  
"Yeah but...it's a husky, not a wolf. It has glitter on it. And it has giant puppy eyes and a heart shaped patch..." Ian played with the toy, waving it's tiny paw at Bryan before it was snatched away. "Hehehe..."  
  
"SHUT UP, OKAY? I thought a damn card wouldn't be enough so I got him something else. Fuck off." Bryan began extracting the remainder of his purchases, a few groceries and sweets for everyone to share. "Just please help me finish dinner so no one has a fit when they get home, hmm?! They should be back soon."  
  
The shorter of the two snickered, shaking his head and making talking gestures with his hand. "Yeah yeah, I know. Should be just about done anyhow. I didn't hear the timer go off yet." Peering into the oven, he confirmed that their food was still there, un-burned and still cooking. "You should just go calm yourself down before you get too worked up. And don't say anything until after he eats, he doesn't need to skip dinner again this week..."  
  
Bryan nodded, picking up his things and marching off to his room to prepare himself for what could be the one of the best or worst days of his life.


	2. Chapter 2

"See? I told you it was nothing to worry about, Spencer." Tala grumbled, slipping off his coat and shaking the snow from his hair. "I didn't need to go to the doctor for a damn cold! I'll be fine in a day or so, if you'd stop pestering me about it! Jeez!" Tala stomped into the house, bee-lining for the kitchen. After all that unnecessary interrogation from Spencer and the doctors, he was starving.

Spencer just sighed, unlacing his boots and shaking his head as he watched his fiery captain sneeze several times in a row. "At least take some medicine so you aren't getting as many germs everywhere." He chided, tossing the bag containing medicine at Tala. It failed to be caught by the intended target, who instead chose to stare at the bottle of cold syrup as it tumbled across the floor to his feet. "Please. It'll help you sleep, too." All he got was an irritated frown and a click of the tongue as Tala picked up the bottle and carried it to the kitchen. Well at least it was a start.

"I don't need the damn medicine, I just need to sleep! But with all the noise you people make and all the trouble you get into, I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in like...a week?" The kitchen smelled good. Tala soon forgot about the "foul medication" as he sat at the little table, eagerly anticipating dinner. Spencer followed suit, and Ian soon joined them, having finished splitting up everyone's portions.

"Where's Bryan?" Spencer asked, looking around the kitchen for the remaining member. He hadn't even heard the loud-mouthed boy when they came home, which was somewhat unusual. Bryan could usually be found in front of the television yelling at his video games, or complaining about his school work. Tala also seemed puzzled by the lack of Bryan's whining, and looked to Ian for an answer.

"I think he went up to his room for something just a bit ago?" The shortest boy just shrugged, hopping up to start eating. "Maybe he's doing his homework for once."

Tala snorted, biting back a laugh. "Yeah right. KUZNETSOV! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND EAT!" He hollered, earning a chuckle from Ian, and a subtle smirk from Spencer. "OR ELSE IAN WILL EAT YOUR SHARE AND COMANDEER YOUR XBOX!" Tala shouted again, not getting a response from his friend on the first call.

"FINE I'M COMING! CHRIST, TALA!" Bryan all but crashed down the stairs, taking them a bit too quickly. "Bryan Kuznetsov, present for dinner. Happy?!" He saluted, lightly jabbing Tala in the shoulder before taking his seat.

"Yes. Now we can eat." Spencer smiled, also recieving a glare and a kick in the shin from Bryan.

\------

The four of them chatted about their day over the dinner table. Tala complained about the doctor's office, Ian boasted about his new scores on some video game, and they all commented and chipped in their own tidbits from the day. Ian volunteered to do dishes afterwards, and roped Spencer into helping him. He claimed 'Bryan has too much homework to catch up on, and Tala's just going to cough his sick germs all over the clean dishes!' When Tala wasn't paying attention (Spencer got him to take some Benadryl to stop sneezing), Ian nudged Bryan and gave him a sly wink.

"Ian!" Bryan hissed.

"What?! I'm giving you an opening! Go talk to him!"

"I will! Just...gimme a minute. Or twenty." He mumbled, gritting his teeth and mentally berating himself for acting so flustered. Bryan stomped off to the living room area, trying to calm himself down before The Talk with Tala.

\-----

Bryan Kuznetsov does NOT get flustered. He's too cool. Calm. Emotionless. Nothing phases him. Especially not silly things like telling your best friend that you think he's MORE than your best friend, and that you would love nothing more than to cuddle on the couch, play with his soft fiery hair, and crawl into bed with him, and make out and -

"Bryan! Bryan Kuznetsov. Earth to Falborg. Helloooo...?" Bryan's monologue was cut short by a small, pale hand tapping the side of his face. "Are you okay? Did you catch my cold..." A pair of beautifully bright blue eyes stared at him, examining his features and looking for any signs of illness. "You are a bit flushed, maybe you have a fever...?" The hand moved from the side of Bryan's face to rest across his forehead. "Hm. You are a little warm. Are you okay Bry?"

"Y-yeah. I was just uh..." He coughed, waving Tala's hand away, as he tried to put a little distance between the two. "I'm fine. I was just thinking, I guess. Heh." Scratching the back of his head, Bryan's eyes darted from one side of the room to the other, before focusing back on Tala's face. Which presently wore the 'quit fucking around and tell me what's wrong' expression. "I'm fine, Tal. I promise."

Tala frowned, putting a hand on his hip like he always did when he was irritated. "If you say so. But if you're coughing and sneezing the house down in the next 24 hours, don't come crying to me." The red-head sighed and turned to walk away, but Bryan stopped him, reaching out to tug on his friend's sweater. "Hm? So is there something wrong?" Tala questioned, raising a brow as he looked over Bryan's expression. He found it was an unfamiliar one.

"Uh. Can I ... talk to you." Bryan's voice was quiet, and Tala blinked, not sure he even heard him. "Just...come upstairs with me a minute. I...I need help with my homework." Yes. Perfect excuse.

"...Okay?" Following his friend upstairs, Tala's expression was lost between utter confusion and a smug smirk. Bryan NEVER asked for help with anything. Especially not school work. "What are you having trouble with?" Tala asked, plopping himself down on the floor beside Bryan's laptop and notes.

"Well, it's kind of complicated? It's...uh...a paper." Bryan stated, closing the door behind him.

"A paper."

"Yeah."

"What kind of paper."

"One I need to write." Bryan smacked himself in the face.

"...Obviously." Tala leaned back on his arms, the smirk on his face growing. "What class is it for, genius? History? Writing? Lit?"

Bryan raked his fingers through his pale hair, sighing loudly. "It's...it's for history. I think." He could feel his blood pressure rising almost in synch with Tala's growing grin. Damn bastard. Just had to make things difficult for him.

"You think." Tala laughed, shifting to lean forward and rest his head on his hands instead. This was terribly amusing. "I don't remember getting any essay assignments for history...are you certain you're not ill?"

And then Bryan snapped. He reached up to his bed, grabbed the bag with the card, the doll, and the candy - and whipped it at Tala before storming out of the room without a word. Just a really loud groaning.

"OW! YOU BASTARD, GET BACK HERE! THAT FUCKING HURT!!" Tala whined, rubbing his arm where the projectile had made contact. He began to stand up, pushing the contents of the bag aside when he noticed how...pink everything was. "What the hell is this...?" The red-head frowned, picking up the plush and the card that had skittered to the side. "Ohoho! Does Bry have a crush on someone?" He sang loudly, skipping out the doorway to find his flustered friend. "Bry-an~!! Come back here!"

\----  
Bryan had holed himself up in a closet on the first floor, near the bathroom. God! How stupid could he be? He pulled his hands over his face, groaning and lamenting his failed confession. "It's all his fault! Him and his stupid face...that damn smirk. He always knows something's up. Bastard!" Slamming his fist into the door, he inadvertently gave away his hiding place.

"Oh! Found you!" Tala laughed, speaking in a mocking sing-song tone as he knocked on the closet door. "Anyone home?"

"...shit." 

"Bryan, come out here and talk to me. What's going on?" The sing-song voice shifted into a softer, more normal tone. "If you need to talk to me, just...talk!" Tala gently opened the door after a few moments of silence, and peeked in. "Bry?"

"...go back upstairs. I'll be there in a minute." His shoulders sagged as he released yet another sigh. "I just need to collect my...thoughts." His pale green eyes quietly pleaded with Tala to give him some space. Tala obliged, nodding.

"Okay. I'll be waiting up there for you. Take your time." A brief, soft smile crossed the captain's face as he released the doorhandle and padded back up the stairwell. "Weird. Bryan never acts like this. Something is really bothering him badly..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two... ta-da...!?  
> cackles  
> these two are so cute  
> my teeth hurt from all the sugary fluff  
> they need more of it....
> 
> again! please comment with things you liked or didn't like, if you'd be so kind!!  
> thank you for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

Tala was sat on the floor of Bryan's room, patiently awaiting his friend's return. He shifted anxiously, fingers playing with the ends of his sleeves, not really sure what to make of Bryan's recent behavior. The two of them had been friends since, well, forever. They'd always been close, whether or not outsiders could tell. Bryan had never hidden anything from Tala. Even though Bryan always tried to solve any personal problems without help, at least Tala would know there _was_ a problem.

"I just hope he's not angry with me." Tala frowned, not liking the thought of his best friend being angry with him. Not that it never happened. It happened often, actually. Usually over stupid things and they'd yell about it and get over it within a day or two. But Bryan's voice was so quiet, almost sad, when Tala found him in the closet. It was definitely not Normal Bryan Behavior. "Maybe...he got rejected..?" Tala glanced at the card lying beside him, the corners bent from the impact it made with the floor. "Didn't even know he was interested in anyone..."  
  
Gingerly, Tala picked it up and began to read. "Ha!" A short laugh escaped him as he read the outside lines. "Wow. That's pretty corny...no wonder if he got turned down, that's intense."

"What's intense?"

"JESUS! Bryan." Tala jumped at Bryan's voice, not having heard him even come up the stairs. "You could knock or something, you know. Are you trying to kill me?" Bryan smirked from the doorway, shaking his head as he entered the room.

"Uh, it is _my_ room we're in you know. I don't think people knock on their own doors." Tala gave him a short glare, clicking his tongue. In his panic, the card had skittered across to the other end of the room and under the bed. He wanted to find it again. "You didn't answer me though. Or were you just talking to yourself again?"

Bryan sat himself in his desk chair, spinning slowly a few times as he watched Tala looking for the card. The redhead was on his hands and knees, checking underneath the few items of furniture.

"I was not talking to myself, I was merely commenting on something." Not under the dresser, or the desk.

"Uh-huh."

"I was! Stop laughing, jerk." Tala sat back up in a huff, glaring at Bryan once again. "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you? Or are you going to continue spinning in that stupid chair until you vomit." Tala rolled his eyes as Bryan only smirked and increased his speed, laughing as Bryan nearly toppled over. "Or fall out of it, I see."

Bryan just frowned, squeezing his eyes shut as he regained his equilibrium. "Ugh. Shut up. Don't let me do that again, Tal. But no, I do need to talk to you. Can you get the door?" He limply gestured, Tala nodding in agreement. The door settled with a soft click, and Tala leaned against it, watching Bryan try to not puke. A soft smile crossed the redhead's face as he watched, happy to see that Bryan wasn't angry.

Since leaving the Abbey, Bryan had slowly grown back into the childish personality Tala had first encountered on the snowy streets of their childhood town. He was still guarded, but had cut back on the menacing threats, and was learning to de-stress without being so violent and aggressive. Video games were a godsend, in Tala's opinion. Bryan smiled a lot more, and laughed, and did dumb things that most guys their age would do. Like spinning in chairs until getting sick. Tala couldn't be happier when he did, because it meant Bryan was healing. Tala could fix just about any physical injuries, but it was the mental and emotional scars he couldn't. It killed him any time Bryan would have a manic episode, any time they argued, any time he was just...unhappy. Hurt. Angry. Tala would give anything to be able to help his friend be happy, but all he could do was sit and watch. Hope that his friendship and company would be enough.

"So...? What's up?" Tala quietly questioned, after the other seemed more or less not sick.

"Mm. Well. You...you saw the card, right?" Tala nodded, tilting his head to the side. "Okay. Uh...good." Bryan's eyes darted around the room, avoiding eye contact with his captain. "...well I meant to give it...to..."

"...to who? Bry why didn't you say you were interested in someone?" Tala pouted, not liking to be left out of the loop. He felt his heart-rate jump, and before he knew it he just started talking, effectively cutting off Bryan's explanation. "I'm kind of hurt, honestly. Did you not trust me to not tell them or something? Is it even someone we know?"

"Tal..."

"Seriously Bryan, I didn't think you even cared about stuff like this..." Tala shook his head, not understanding. Why was he getting so worked up? Was it really even his business? "Why are you so upset? Did you get turned down? And who buys Valentine's cards for someone they aren't even dating...wait are you...?"

"TALA! Stop. Talking. Please." Bryan grabbed Tala by the shoulders, shutting the redhead up. "Just...listen for a minute, okay? You're being ridiculous." Tala blinked, the tension in his small frame slowly receding. Bryan's pale eyes made contact with Tala's for the first time that evening, and he smiled. "Calm down. You're way off base."

Tala took a deep breath and nodded, settling back into a seated position on the floor. "Sorry. I just...got a little carried away. I don't like when you're acting weird." Bryan shook his head laughed, getting another sharp glare out of his captain. "Don't say you aren't! You're being super weird! It bothers me!" The complaints only made Bryan laugh more, and Tala couldn't help but smile at the infectious laughter.

"Haaa...you're funny, Tal. Jeez." Bryan let out a long exhale, catching his breath. "But yeah. I'm sorry for being...weird. I didn't mean to worry you. Especially with that cold of yours."

"I hardly even have a cough, you people worry too much!" Tala threw a crumpled tissue at his friend, reaching for another clean one. "Stop stalling and tell me what's going on!"

"Okay! Okay..."

A long pause filled the room, Bryan mentally steeling himself and looking for the best words. Tala stared at him curiously, impatiently. A small voice in his head started coming up with all sorts of wild assumptions and stories and what-ifs. As Bryan readied himself, Tala chose to ignore the voice and concentrate on his friend. He'd certainly grown a lot in the last two years. There was a time when the tiny captain was taller than him, but now Bryan had caught up - and then some, just over a head taller than the redhead. He was still wiry, but not like Tala. Bryan was strong and had filled out like he should have. Tala remained small and lean. It bothered him at first, but somewhere along the line, he accepted that he was what he was. And besides, it didn't hurt to have two taller people in the house. No tippy-toes or step stools. Tala could just yell for Bryan to help him reach. It made him feel safer somehow too. He'd accidentally fallen asleep on Bryan while watching a movie not too long ago, and woke up to find himself leaning against Bryan's chest, who had unknowingly wrapped an arm around him in his sleep. Tala almost didn't want to get up, he felt so secure and warm. Something that was a rare feeling for him. But to avoid an awkward conversation, he'd quietly excused himself and curled up in his own bed for the rest of the morning. He never did get back to sleep, it felt cold and empty in his room alone, and he almost wished...

"...are you even listening?"

"Huh? Oh my god. Were you talking?" Tala snapped to his senses, gently tapping his face to wake himself up. Was he daydreaming? About Bryan?! His best friend?

"Yeah. I guess it doesn't really matter anyway..." Bryan scoffed, shoving his hands in his hoodie pocket while turning the chair around to face his desk.

Filled with embarrassment and confusion, Tala stood up, grabbing Bryan by the shoulders and turning him back around. "Of course it matters! If something is bugging you, it's going to bug me so just...tell me again! I was daydreaming or something, maybe I do have a fever..." He mumbled, staring apologetically at his friend. "Please. I'm sorry. I spaced out."

Bryan just shrugged, smiling at his friend, who was now wiping at his face with his sleeves. "Stop wrecking your sweater, get another tissue, you dork." He laughed as Tala pouted, snatching another tissue from the box on the floor. "It really wasn't important, Tal. You need to get some sleep if you're spacing out that bad. C'mon, let's go." Standing up, he gently nudged Tala towards the door.

"No! Tell me what's wrong, or I won't sleep at all!" Tala whipped around, frowning at Bryan, hands on his hips, his voice stern but soft. "Tell me, Kuznetsov." Bryan's eyes widened at Tala's sudden tone. All Tala could see was how lovely they looked, along with the smirk that now graced his best friend's lips.

"Hmm." Bryan leaned forward slightly, staring into Tala's bright blue eyes. "I'm figuring out a better way to word it all." Gently, Bryan brought his forehead against Tala's. "You definitely have a fever."

"What are you doing?" Tala's mouth couldn't help but curve into a smile as he shoved Bryan back. "Now you're really being strange...since when are you so caring and motherly? Where is Bryan and what have you done with him?"

Bryan laughed quietly, taking hold of Tala's wrists in each hand. "I've always cared, Tala. About you, anyway. Even if you are dense as an entire pile of rocks." Tala frowned, not understanding. Ducking down, Bryan retrieved the card from beneath the door jamb. "This is for you, idiot."

"Me..?" Tala took the card, raising an eyebrow at Bryan as he glanced over it again. "Are you just trying to be an ass or.."

"Just read it."

Tala nodded, an amused but perplexed look on his face as he did as he was told. "I don't get it. What are you saying? You don't need to..."

"You've done a lot for me Tal, and I honestly don't...want to take you for granted. I mean it. I really care about you, but I don't really do shit for you. I'm cruel, I'm stupid, I'm nuts, I get a kick out of other people's pain. I don't know why you've stuck with me for so long, and helped me so much, but I'd really...like it? If you stuck with me...longer. I really like you, Tala. More...more than a best friend." Bryan frowned, not liking that he sounded so SAPPY. His gaze dropped to the floor, awaiting Tala's reply. Another long pause hung over the room, and Bryan felt like he was suffocating. _Just say something!_

"...I.." Tala started, not really able to process what just came out of Bryan's mouth. It sounded so...strange. Tala wasn't used to hearing words like these. He couldn't remember the last time he'd even heard them at all. 'Love' had been all but a myth in Tala's mind, but here was his best friend, admitting that he loved him. "Bryan..." Tala's voice was whisper soft, and it cracked with uncertainty.

"Y-yeah?"

"Thanks." Tala smiled up at him, his eyes warm and soft. "I like you a lot too, you know. That's why I keep sticking with you." He laughed. "And you think that _I_ am more dense than a pile of rocks. You may as well be an entire mountain of them."

"...you mean it?" Bryan questioned, having only thought of the worst possible endings to this whole thing. Tala nodded, his smile growing. "So...? You...feel the same." Bryan smiled back, feeling like he could finally breathe again. His whole being felt lighter, he felt happy. A strange feeling for him, one he'd been struggling to find again. It was as though Tala had kept it safe for him the whole time.

  
"Mhmm." A quiet laugh escaped Tala, who playfully punched his friend - or rather his partner now, in the chest. "I do. I think I might have for a while, but I didn't...notice? This 'feelings' kind of stuff has always been weird."

"No kidding." Bryan snorted, gently taking Tala's fist in his hand, uncurling the thin fingers and entwining them with his own. Tala's hand was smooth and graceful compared to Bryan's, calloused and cracked from the bitter winter weather. Tala's hand was also a lot warmer than he thought it'd be. "So now what...?" He ventured, his grip tightening out of nervousness.

"What do you mean? Didn't we just confess our undying love to one another...?" The redhead batted his eyelashes, pretending to faint against the door. Bryan growled at the dramatics, but Tala spoke before everything came crashing down. "I'm just kidding, Bry. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well...I guess we just...see how things go? I don't know how the other two are going to act about it but -"

"They already know." Bryan groaned. "Ian was the one who badgered me into telling you. Spence knew a long time ago. So don't worry about it." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, and avoided making eye contact with Tala. Those bright blue eyes were glued to him, sparkling with amusement.

"Well. I guess they won't mind if we do this then either." And suddenly, Tala stood up on his toes, softly pecking Bryan's cheek, which changed from a mild pink hue to a very warm red. "Right?" He pulled back slowly, the smile on his face growing as he watched Bryan's green eyes blink rapidly in confusion.

"..." Bryan had been completely stunned.

"So...how about that paper of yours?"

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TRUDGING THROUGH THIS MESS, MY GOODNESS.  
> This is the first fic I've written for the Beyblade fandom, I just couldn't contain my feelings for these two dorks. ;u;  
> I know they feel out of character, but I like to think that they're a little less snarky and rude to each other than they are to other Beybladers. They've known each other FOREVER...so...yeah.
> 
> Please leave comments if there's anything you think I need to work on, or things you liked!! Constructive feedback is what keeps me writing so !! Thank you again! ;3;


End file.
